headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Motoko (MoonstoneTheGem)
Personality Being the main lead in Section 9, Major takes her job very seriously and is oftentimes very quiet and reserved, unless she is giving orders. However, as she slowly got close to her teamates, Major can be sarcastic and joking with her close friends, and it's clear that she is kind at heart. Mainly, she sometimes worries that she possibly was never a human in the first place, but these fears have lessened over time. She still sees herself as a bit of an outcast as she is the only one of her kind, even stating once that she feels very alone. History Motoko was involved in cruel experimentation by HANKA Robotics to combine the human mind and machinery abilities, where a persons brain was removed and inserted into a completely robot body. Motoko was the first successful experiment, and they used her as a super soldier, sending her to section 9. She was part of the experiments because she was kidnapped as she was young runaway, allowing authorities to falsely tell her mother she had committed suicide. She was unaware of her past for almost an entire year, as she can't remember hardly any of her past memories, but she eventually was able to find out the truth about what had really happened to her. Other Facts Mental Stuff *She can sometimes have a very dark sense of humor, to the extent where it slightly worries the other Section 9 members when they witness it. *When it comes to racist jokes about Asian people she generally doesn't seem to mind and will even use stereotypes to her advantage. (example, "threatening" a tourist that she will drive) *She previously had bad coping methods to deal with her PTSD. *She can sometimes "snap" and go overboard on attacking an enemy if her life is being seriously threatened. (Based on this.) Physical Traits *Her body is a combination of a Titanium frame and 3D Bioprinting. *She does indeed have abs, though they only really become visible when she laughs. (Or doing something where she is using muscle power) *Motoko is capable of a much higher pain tolerance than most people. Favorite Stuff *She loves Japanese food, as it is part of her heritage and where she grew up. **She likes some types of Sushi. **Specifically a dish called "Spicy Dragon Roll" **She likes Shrimp Chips as well. **She thinks Yakitori is delicious. **She's a fan of Chocolate Hello Panda. **Likewise, her favorite flavor of Pocky is Cookies and Cream. NSFW *As her body was made to look "Aesthetically pleasing" she has breasts, a vulva and a vagina but she lacks a uterus and ovaries, as reproduction still can't be replicated and it wasn't needed. *She is generally quiet during sex, but does get louder as she gets closer to her peak, though she often tries to hide this. **When she's passionately making love, she oftentimes starts moaning in Japanese. *She is usually only a little bit tired after having an orgasm, but she can generally have one and not need to fall asleep right after. *She's a little bit curious about BDSM, but still unsure of it. Category:Under Construction Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Headcanons